eXtreme Highschool
by SweetiePie1
Summary: Jeff Hardy, Shane Helmz and otherz. What happenz when people from two different groupz develop feelingz for each other? *By Sweetiepie and HurriChic12* R&R Pleeze!!!
1. Who are they?

****

Title: eXtreme Highschool (Rating PG-13 to R)  
  
Authors: Sweetiepie and HurriChic12  
  
Characters: Shane Helms, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas(Lita), Rob Szatkowski (RVD), Shannon Moore, Torrie Wilson, Stacy Keibler, Jason Reso (Christian), Adam Copeland (Edge), Chris Irvine (Jericho), Marie, Christine, Michelle, Kayla, Billy, and Robbie~alot, we know...phew...  
  
Plot: Union Pines Highschool (Cameron NC)~Shane, Matt, Amy, Chris, Jason, Rob, and Stacy are in 12th grade and Jeff, Shannon, Torrie, Adam, Marie, Christine, Michelle, Kayla, Billy, and Robbie are in 11th.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the WWE superstars or Jeff Hardy.  
  
Summary: When two totally different groups meet each other, through wrestling...can they get along or is it total hell? And what will happen when four different people from different groups start to develop feelings for one another? And what happens when someone close to them feels the same?  
  
  
Chapter 1~  
  
"Ok, y'all, get it through your heads'...wrestling is so NOT fake..." Christine said, popping a french fry into her mouth.   
  
"I'm on her side...," Chris said throwing his hands up.  
  
"Me too!" Marie said.  
  
"No way..." Billy remarked, "It's so fake."  
  
"Totally with him dude..." Robbie agreed.  
  
"It's not fake!" Trish said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm with the not fake group." Adam said.  
  
"I second that." Jason said taking one of Christine's french fries.  
  
"What about you Michelle?" Christine asked.  
  
"Umm...the feeling is mutual...plus, I could care less....it's both..." she shrugged.  
  
"Kayla?" Marie asked.  
  
"I feel the same way as Michelle does..." Kayla said.  
  
They argued for a few more minutes. "Ok, y'all, I'm gunna go get some more fries...y'all want any?" Christine asked standing up. Everyone raised their hands. "Oh God...Marie, come help me." Marie shrugged and got up.  
  
They walked over to the line and waited.   
"Ya know...Billy likes you." Christine said.  
  
"I know...Robbie likes you too." she replied.  
  
"I know..." Christine sighed. She glanced around the cafeteria and found herself staring into a pair of brown eyes. She quickly turned around.  
  
"What's up your butt?" Marie asked confused.  
  
"Look behind us...like in the back of the line." Christine said, careful not to look again.  
  
Marie glanced over Christine shoulder and, instead of looking at who Christine was talking about, she was looking at the most gorgeous green eyes she ever saw.   
  
"Do you see him?" Christine asked.  
  
"Oh, I see him alright, with a totally hott guy too." she said, as they payed for the fires and went and sat back down.  
  
"What's wrong with you two? You look....well, different?" Chris laughed.  
  
"We saw a couple of guys...pretty hott." Christine said.  
  
"Who?" Robbie asked curiously.  
  
"Them." Marie said pointing to the two.  
  
"Oh, don't even think about getting involved with those two..." Adam replied.  
  
"How come?" Christine asked.  
  
"They are the biggest jerks..." Adam started.  
  
"And hang out with the biggest jerks." Jason continued.  
  
"Oh, they can't be that bad Jay." Kayla said to her boyfriend.  
  
"Believe me...they can..." Adam, said.  
  
"Well, who are they and who do they hang with that are such jerks?" Marie said mocking Adam and Jay.  
  
"Jeff Hardy and Shane Helms..." Adam said.  
  
"And you guys know Shannon Moore and Torrie Wilson..." Jason said.  
  
"Eww...jerk and bitch....perfect couple!" Michelle replied.  
  
"Yeah, and the others are in 12th grade...Matt Hardy, Jeff's bro...Amy Dumas, Matt's girlfriend, Rob Szatkowski and his girlfriend Stacy Keibler... " Adam continued.  
  
"Oh...what grade are they in?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Shane's in 12th and Jeff's in 11th..." Adam said.  
  
"How exactly do you know them?" Christine asked.  
  
"Wrestling hun...." Jason replied.  
  
Christine and Marie jumped. "Wrestling?"  
  
"Don't even think about it chicks...me, Trish, Adam, and Jay all know them...don't get too close...trust us." Chris said.  
  
"Chris...don't be a jerk...besides...they were pretty hott...." Michelle stated.  
  
"Michelle?!?" Chris said offended.  
  
"I still love you." she said, gently kissing him on the lips.  
  
"Bull shit...we're coming with you guys tonight. I don't care if it's our day to come or not...we're so getting our schedule changed." Christine laughed.  
  
"Definitely!" Marie said as they high-fived.  
  
"You guys are nuts..." Trish laughed.  
  
"Can we come watch tonight?" Billy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna see what you guys actually do...maybe we won't think it's so fake..." Robbie smiled.  
  
"Definitely...come by my house tonight at seven and I'll drive ya." Christine said to Robbie.  
  
"Yeah, same with you Billy." Marie said.  
  
"Ok." The guys said at the same time.  
  
The lunch bell rung and they all went to their classes. Christine was walking down the hall and she dropped her books. "Shit!" she screamed as she bent down to pick them up. Someone knelt down beside her and handed her a hand full of books.  
  
"Oh, thanks...I'm really clumsy...don't mind me..." she laughed.  
  
"No, it's ok...I don't mind...I'm like that too!" he laughed. Their eyes met.  
  
~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stupid ass locker...God, could they get any damn cheaper!?!" Marie said fiddling with her lock.  
  
Someone stepped behind her and punched the locker as it flew open. "Thanks." She smiled and turned around. Again, her eyes met with the beautiful green.  



	2. Stay away from them

*eXtreme Highschool* Chapter 2

"Um… hi." Christine said, smiling up the person who helped her with her books.

"Hey. I'm Shane." He said, offering his hand. She shook it.

"Christine." She replied. "Thanks for helping me. I'm a really clumsy person."

"No problem. I'm clumsy too." He said, smiling. "So, what class you going to?"

"Um… English." Christine responded. "You?"

"English, for 12th of course." Christine smiled. Shane looked at her and smiled. "I'll walk you." 

Christine nodded. "Ok." And they started walking to class.

*Meanwhile*

"No problem." The person answered.

"Hmm.. Violence, gotta try that sometime." Marie said, smiling. 

"Hey, I'm Jeff." He told her, extending his hand.

"Jeff, I'm Marie." She answered, shaking his hand. 

"Well Marie, what class are you going to?" Jeff asked.

"English, what about you?" Marie replied.

"Chemistry." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Not your best subject?"

"Not even close." He said, laughing. "So, I guess I'll see you later. Don't wanna be late for class again."

"Wouldn't want that." Marie answered sarcastically. She smiled at him and walked to her class.

*English Class*

Marie and Christine sat in the back of the room as Mr. Montoya talked in the front of the class.

"Rie." Christine whispered. 

Marie looked over at her. "What?" She whispered back. Christine handed her a note.

__

Rie,

Hola chicarita! I have great newz! Dude remember that Shane guy? Well, I dropped my bookz and he picked them up! He was sooo cute and sweet. Well, had to let you know. Lata, Chica!!! *~*Chris*~*

Marie read the note and wrote back.

__

Chris,

Hola! Lucky huh? Me too. I couldn't get my locker open and that hottie and a half, Jeff punched it for me. He was so sweet! We had a short little convo and I found out that he suckz @ chem. Maybe I can help him *hint hint* LOL! Lataz! :)Rie Rie 

They both looked at each other and laughed. After class, they were walking out the door talking when Torrie Wilson came up behind them. 

"Can we help you?" Christine asked. Torrie smirked.

"No, but I can help you. Keep your hands off Jeff and Shane. They aren't your types." She responded.

Marie rolled her eyes. "Right, and who is their type? You?"

"No, I have my Shannon. But, they are my friends, and you guys wouldn't be right for them. Trust me." She smiled and walked ahead of them, going to Shannon. 

Marie and Christine laughed and walked in the opposite direction.

__


	3. Questionz

****

Chapter 3~  
  
~*~After 1st period, hallway~*~  
  
"Who were those girls you guys were talking to?" Stacy asked. Rob nodded.  
  
"Christine" Shane smiled.  
  
"Marie." Jeff smiled.  
  
"Oh God..." Torrie said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What?" They both asked at the same time.   
  
"They are the biggest bitches in this school." Torrie stated.  
  
"She seemed pretty nice to me." Shane stated again.  
  
"Yeah, same with Marie." Jeff agreed. "Are they into wrestling?"  
  
"Yeah..." Shannon stated. Torrie smacked him. "What?" he asked holding his arm.  
  
"Why did you say that?"  
  
"Because they asked...I've seen them wrestle..." He said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"They aren't any good.... They're definitely not going to make it."   
  
"Actually...they're really good." Amy said, cutting in. "They wrestle at the CWF too. Me and Matt went there one night and Christine and Marie were singing the National Anthem then Marie wrestled first...we stayed and waited to see if Christine was wrestling too, she did...and believe me...they are really good."  
  
"REALLY good, at both singing and wrestling." Matt agreed.  
  
"They sing and wrestle?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Apparently." Amy stated.  
  
Jeff pulled Shannon to the side. "Could you find out more about them...since I don't have classes with either one?"  
  
"Ok...I have chemistry with Christine and civics with Marie...then I have math with Kayla and Michelle.... They are like all best friends..."  
  
"Thanks Shan...I owe you one."  
  
"No prob. man."  
  
~*~Chemistry-2nd period~*~  
  
"Shit..." Christine said under her breath as she realized she put all the ingredients in wrong.  
  
"What was that Ms. Smith?" Mr. Cook asked.  
  
"Nothing..." she smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Need some help?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Oh...yeah, thanks...," she said, confused.  
  
"So, what's going on?" he asked, trying to make small talk.  
  
"Nothing...just trying to figure out how this actually works...." she laughed as she watched Shannon mix the ingredients.  
  
"So...I heard you sing..?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "From who?"  
  
"People talk...is it true?"   
  
"Yeah...I guess..." she shrugged.  
  
"Marie too?"  
  
She took a breath. "Yeah."  
  
"Awesome...do you work?"  
  
"Yeah...we work at this teen bar place called Fate, when we're not wrestling."  
  
"Hey, we'll stop by there sometime. What else do you do for fun?" he asked.  
  
"Are you like a freakin reporter or something?" she joked as he laughed. "I write, sing, dance, wrestle, do motocross, softball, collect stuff, blah blah, blah..."  
  
"Collect what?"  
  
She laughed again. "Comics, bears...stuff like that..."  
  
"Awesome." he said as the bell rang. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then..."  
  
"Yeah, ok...buh bye..." she said, still confused. Why did Shannon Moore talk to her? This was a weird day...about to get even weirder. 


	4. Beginning of a Friendship?

*eXtreme Highschool* Chapter 4

*Civics Class*

"Ps… Marie." Marie turned her head away from her notes and looked the left. A confused look crossed her face when she saw that it was Shannon Moore calling her.

"What?" She whispered back.

"What's up?" Shannon questioned.

"Um... I'm taking notes. That's what you do in school. Why do you care?" Marie turned back to her notes and kept writing.

Shannon moved his desk closer to her. "I was just making conversation." 

"What would little Torrie think of you making conversation with me?" Marie replied, looking at him.

"I don't know. I was just trying to be nice. Cuz, I heard we're gonna be having groups in this class, maybe we could work together." Shannon suggested.

"I suck in this class." Marie said, smiling.

"Me too, perfect match." They both laughed.

"Ok class, I've decided that for our next project we're going to work with partners. So everyone pick a partner and sit next to them." The teacher, Mrs. Roberg announced.

"So, partners?" Shannon asked, extending his hand.

Marie shook it and nodded. "Partners."

They talked while they finished up their class notes. "So," Shannon started. "I heard you wrestle."

"Yeah, I heard you do too." Marie replied.

"Yeah I love it. So, who's your favorite wrestler?"

Marie thought. "Um... Shawn Michaels. You?"

"Same, and Triple H." Shannon replied. 

"Cool, I like a lot of others too, but I've always liked Shawn Michaels." Marie answered.

"That's cool. So, I heard you also like to sing." Shannon said, changing the subject.

"What is this, an interrogation?" Marie said, laughing.

"I'm just curious." 

"You mean nosy." Marie explained. Shannon laughed.

Mrs. Roberg walked over to them. "Excuse me, I need you two to work, not talk." 

"Sorry." They both said, and continued working.

*Math class, next period*

"Michelle, help me with this problem." Kayla said, looking in her book.

Michelle walked over and looked at the problem. "I was just gonna ask you to help me with that one." She said.

"Damn." Kayla said.

"Need any help?" A voice offered. They both turned to see Shannon Moore standing behind them.

"Why would you wanna help?" Michelle asked.

"I dunno, I feel generous today." He replied. They both laughed and showed him the problem. He slowly worked it out and helped them. 

"Thanks." Kayla said, as she finished up the problem.

Shannon nodded and sat down at the desk next to them. "So, I heard your friends are really into wrestling, are you guys?"

Kayla shook her head. "No, they're obsessed."

"Yeah." Michelle agreed. "It's cool, but we don't wanna be wrestlers and stuff. We watch them sometimes, but that's only for our guys. They beg us to come."

"Who are you guys going out with?" He asked curiously.

"Michelle's with Chris Irvine and I'm with Jay Reso." Kayla answered.

"Oh cool, I'm with..."

"Torrie, we know." They both responded. 

"So anyway, I heard something about a club you guys work at. Do you guys work there too?"

"Yeah, but not all the time." Kayla answered. 

Michelle nodded. "Marie and Chris only work there when they aren't wrestling and we work a couple days a week. It's cool though, the guys usually come down when they aren't wrestling and stuff."

"Cool, maybe we should stop there sometime." Shannon told them.

"We? Who's your 'we'?" Kayla asked.

"Um... me, Torrie, Stacy, Rob, Matt, Ames, Shane, Jeff. I think that's it." 

"Oh I guess that's cool." Michelle said.

Shannon shrugged. "Well, the girls like to dance so…"

"Yeah." Michelle and Kayla agreed.

"So, who works there that goes to our school?" Shannon asked.

"Me, Kay, Chris, Rie, and Trish." Michelle responded.

Kayla nodded. "Trish, Chris, and Rie can't work a lot though. Since to them, wrestling comes first."

"Yeah to me and my friends too." Shannon explained. 

They continued talking until the bell rang. "It was cool talking to you Shannon." Michelle said. Kayla nodded.

"You guys too, see you later." Shannon said, meeting up with Torrie and going to lunch.


	5. Leave them alone

****

Chapter 5~  
  
~*~*~Lunch~*~*~  
  
"God...that was weird..." Michelle said to Kayla.  
  
"What was?" Christine asked.  
  
"Shannon." Kayla answered.  
  
"Hold on, Shannon talked to you guys too?" Marie asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dude, he talked to me too...but why?" Christine asked.  
  
"He was askin' us a lot of questions about y'all..." Michelle added.  
  
"Yeah, that's what he was doin to me too." Christine agreed.  
  
"Me too...but why?" Marie asked as they shurgged.  
  
"Hey chics!" Trish stated as her, Chris, Adam, Jason, Billy, and Robbie walked over to them.  
  
"Hey!" They all replied as the group walked over to them.  
  
"You guys working tomorrow night?" Chris asked.  
  
"At Fate?" Christine asked him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Duh, dude, ya know everynight we don't wrestle, we're at the club." Marie said.  
  
Chris nodded and glanced over to the other side of the cafeteria. He nudged Adam and Jason. "Hey guys, we'll be right back."   
  
"Ok..." Michelle said.  
  
"So, Chris, you want me at your house by seven right?" Robbie asked as Chris, Adam, and Jason walked the oppisite way.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Same for you Billy." Marie said waving her finger at him.  
  
He held up his hands. "Alright, alright."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey dude..." Jeff said as Shannon walked into the lunchroom.  
  
Shannon pulled out a notebook and waved it in front of Shane and Jeff's face. They smiled and took it. Jeff flipped through it and a smile creeped over his face. He handed the notbook to Shane. Shane found the same smile.   
  
"Great work buddy." Shane said to Shannon.  
  
"Definatly." Jeff agreed.  
  
"No problem guys...just, uh, don't tell Torrie...you both know how possesive she can get." Shannon laughed.  
  
Their group walked over and Jeff quickly slid the notbook into his backpack. "What was that Jeff?" Rob asked.  
  
"Just some notes I took on this stupid movie...." he lied.  
  
"Oh, ok."   
  
"So...we wrestling tonight you guys?" Amy asked.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Shane replied.  
  
"Me too." Shannon stated.  
  
"Yep." Jeff agreed.  
  
Everyone else simply nodded.  
  
Just then, Chris Irvine, Adam Copeland, and Jason Reso walked over to them.  
  
"Oh, this ot to be good..." Matt sighed.  
  
Shane stepped up. "What can we do for you guys?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Look...stay away from Christine and Marie ok? The last thing they need are a couple losers like you on their case..." Chris remarked.  
  
"And who are you? Their knight in shining armor coming to rescue them?" Shane asked.  
  
"Just leave them alone ok?" Adam jumped in.  
  
"And what are you going to do if we don't?" Jeff asked.  
  
"You don't want to know..." Jason replied, getting in Jeff's face.  
  
Matt stepped in between the two. "Y'all better get the hell outta here before fistd start flying. And it's not going to be pretty."   
  
"We'll see you tonight." Adam said as they started walking away. "And stay away from them."  
  
"What was that all about?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Nothing." Jeff replied.  
  
"Ya know...it's been awhile since we've gone out...let's go to a club tomorrow night." Shane smiled.  
  
"I heard about this new club...Fate." Jeff replied.  
  
"It's supposed to be really good." Shane agreed.   
  
"Ok, sounds good to me." Amy said as everyone agreed. 


	6. Arguing

*eXtreme Highschool* Chapter 6

*Later that night, Christine's house*

"Hey, ready to go?" Robbie asked.

"Yes sir." Christine answered, grabbing her gym bag.

*Marie's house*

"Hey Rie, ready to jet?" Billy questioned.

Marie grabbed her backpack and walked to the door. "Yuppers let's go."

*At practice*

"Hey Chris." Marie greeted as she and Billy walked in the building. Christine and Robbie waved and walked to them.

"Hey Rie, come here." Christine said, pulling Marie aside. "Dude, we should find a way to practice with Shane and Jeff."

"Good idea Chris, except it's not our day today." Marie reminded her.

"Yeah, so we change our days." Christine responded. 

"I guess." Marie replied, walking over to the ring. They sat down and watched as Jeff and Shane practiced in the ring. 

"Ok." The trainer said, stopping them. "How about we take Jeff out for now and Shane you can train with... Christine." Christine's eyes widened and she smiled. 

"Her?" Torrie questioned.

"Yes, since her and Marie changed their days, I'd like to see them both work with new people." He turned to Christine. "So, get in there." Christine nodded and jumped in the ring. 

Jeff got out of the ring and took Christine's seat next to Marie, ignoring the looks he was getting from Adam, Billy and everyone else.

"So, why'd you guys change your days?" Jeff asked Marie.

She shrugged. "I dunno, we like the idea of working with this group better." She replied. 

"Then how come you never changed groups before?" Chris asked, walking over to them.

"I don't know. We decided to today." Marie lied.

"Sure, I think it might have something to do with… him." Adam said, pointing to Jeff.

"Dude, why do you care?" Rob asked, walking over.

"Dude, mind your own business." Jason said, imitating Rob.

"Alright, let's not fight." Matt said, interrupting. 

"Yes dad." Robbie muttered.

"Oh my god." Marie said, standing up. "You guys are like little kids."

"No." Torrie said. "You're just mad because we all know that you shouldn't be with Jeff and you know we're right."

"Torr, stop." Shannon said. "Guys, let's just give it up. It's so dumb to fight." 

"I agree with him." Christine said, getting out of the ring. 

"Me too." Shane added.

"Of course you would." Billy added.

"What exactly is the point of this argument?" Amy questioned.

Marie shrugged. "You got me."

"The point is, we don't see why you people can't just leave each other alone." Adam explained. 

"But, why do you care if we leave each other alone?" Christine asked. 

"Because they're bad news." Chris explained.

"We're bad news?" Shane questioned. "What about you guys?"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Their trainer yelled, walking in between the two groups. "If you guys can't get along, we may have to split you guys up into two different groups."

"But…" Christine and Marie started.

"No buts, now go do some workouts." He ordered. "Pick a partner, someone you can work with and go."

Jeff partnered with Rob and they started practicing. Jeff looked over to his left and saw Marie and Amy working together. "At least they can get along." He muttered.

"Yeah man, whatever. But, pay attention, please." Rob said. Jeff turned and continued working. 

"Fine, but I will get my chance to talk to her. Whether her friends like it or not." 

Shane partnered with Shannon and watched Christine as she worked with Trish. "Yo, man snap out of it." Shannon said, snapping his fingers.

"Sorry, but I will get to actually hold a conversation with her." Shane promised, smiling.

"When?"

"Tomorrow night."


	7. Kiss

****

Chapter 7~  
  
After a few hours of working out, Christine went to get a drink of water. Since they were working out in separate rooms, Shane saw her walk down the hallway.  
  
"Uh, Shan, I'll be right back...I'm thirsty." he lied.  
  
"Alright man."  
  
Shane walked down the hallway and starred at Christine, she was taking a sip of water. He walked up behind her. "Hey" he said as she jumped.  
  
"Hey..." she laughed. "Ya kinda scared me there..."  
  
"Sorry...so, everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, fine." she nodded, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Why don't your friends like us?"  
  
"Why don't your friends like us?" she said back.  
  
"I can't stand Jason and Adam in particular...and Chris...he's just...ugh." he sighed.  
  
"Look, Shane...I knwo I don't know you or whatever, but please don't talk about my friends like that, I mean, it's your oppinion and everything, just keep it to yourself...alright?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Yeah, well, I better be getting back...I'll talk to you soon..." she said walking away.  
  
"Sooner than you think." he mumbled under his breath as he went back to the workout room with Shannon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rob, I'll be right back..." Jeff said.  
  
"Whatever dude, hurry up though."  
  
Jeff left the room and walked into Amy and Marie's workout room. He stood in the doorway, watching Marie lift the weights. Amy glanced over to him. "Oh, hey Jeff." she said casually. When Marie heard his name she dropped the weights and looked at him. "Why does he have to be so damn hot?" she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Amy...what's up Marie?" he said as he walked towards them.  
  
"I'll go get some water..." Amy said, leaving the room.  
  
"Hey..." Jeff stated.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"How's wrestling going?" he asked, trying to make small talk.  
  
"Ok, you?" she replied.  
  
"Good..."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"We need to get to know each other...I bet we're alot alike..."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Just by looking at you...you're beautiful."  
  
She blushed, "Thanks, I guess."  
  
"I'm gunna get going...I'll talk to you later..."  
  
"Ok...later..." she said, confused.  
  
He walked out the door and Marie got up and packed her things. She went and got Billy, Christine, and Robbie. They said good-bye to everybody and got into their cars. They decided to all head over to Christine's house, everyone else would join them when they were finished.  
  
"I talked to Shane." Christine said while the movie, Powder, was playing.  
  
"I talked to Jeff too." Marie said, throwing some popcorn in her mouth.  
  
"What?" Robbie and Billy asked at the same time.  
  
"Why are you two even talking to them? They are really not your type..." Robbie said.  
  
"Really? And how the hell would you know what my type even is?" Christine said defensively.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he said, leaving the room.  
  
"Shit, I'll be back." Christine said, chasing after him.  
  
"Look, Rie, I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all..." Billy said.  
  
"I know, but...I'm a big girl Bil, and...I can handle myself...why are you so concerned anyways?"  
  
"Because I care about you, alot..." he said, leaning in to kiss her.  
  
~*~*~Meanwhile, out on the porch~*~*~  
  
Robbie was leaning against the railing, looking out at the sky.  
  
"Robbie, I'm sorry...I should have never snapped like that..." Christine said, coming up behind him.  
  
He turned around. "It's ok...I just really care about you, like alot, and I don't want to see anything happen to you...at least when you're with me, I know you're safe..."   
  
"Robbie..." she started.  
  
"Chris...we've been best friends since like 6th grade, and I really think I love you..." he said as he leaned his head down and pressed his lips to hers.


	8. Problemz with Friendz

*eXtreme Highschool* Chapter 8

*In the living room*

"Billy, did you… did you just kiss me?" Marie questioned.

"Yeah, did you have a problem with it?" Billy asked.

"Well, uh… it was, unexpected?" Marie answered.

Billy smiled. "Unexpected can be good. I just needed to tell you. I've waited so long."

"Yeah, but Bil, you just shocked the hell out of me." Marie retorted. 

"Ok, I still don't know if that's good or bad." Billy replied. "Maybe you'll have the answer tomorrow. See ya later Rie."

Marie sighed and leaned back. "Damn guys." She mumbled.

*Outside on the porch*

Christine pulled away as Robbie kissed her. "Um… Rob, what was that?"

"A kiss." He replied.

"I know that. But, you kissed me. We're like best friends."

"So, you didn't like it?" He questioned, looking at her.

"It's not that… I just wasn't expecting it, and we're such good friends, Robbie I don't know."

"Fine Chris. I'll talk to you tomorrow or whenever. But just so you know, I don't regret the kiss at all." He turned and walked away. Christine watched him leave and walked back into her house. 

"Hey." Marie greeted when she walked in. Christine nodded and sat next to her.

"Interesting day, huh?"

"Oh yeah." 

"So, how you getting home?" Christine asked.

Marie looked at her. "Actually, can I stay here?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go find you pajamas so we can go to bed and forget this unusual day." Christine said, laughing.

"You'll probably jinx us and make tomorrow even worse than today." Marie replied.

"No! You probably just jinxed us! You were the one who brought it up!" Christine answered back. Marie shrugged and grabbed her pajamas and got ready for bed.

*The next day*

Christine and Marie woke up and took their showers and got ready for school. Christine wore pink cargo pants, a white and pink capped sleeve baby T-shirt, and white Adidas with pink stripes. She had her hair in tiny braids all over her head.

Marie wore black cargoes with baby blue lining, a baby blue V- neck shirt, and black and baby blue vans sneakers. Her hair was wavy and left down.

"Ok, ready to go?" Christine asked, walking to the door.

"Yeah I guess, let's get this day over with." Marie answered.

*At School*

Marie and Christine got to school and immediately went to look for their friends. They found Kayla, Michelle and Trish first.

"Hola chicas!" Christine greeted.

"Hey." Kayla said.

"Sup?" Michelle greeted.

"Hey girls." Trish said, smiling.

"So, what's going on?" Marie asked.

"Waiting for the guys." Trish replied.

"And, where are they?" Christine questioned.

"I honestly don't know." Michelle replied.

"Then that can't be good." Marie said, laughing.

"Let's just hope they haven't started anything with Jeff and Shane and them again." Christine answered.

"Oh yeah, we heard about that." Kayla told them. "Didn't sound like Jay and the others started it."

"Kay, what are you saying?" Marie asked.

"That maybe Jeff and Shane or whatever are really trying to start trouble." She explained.

"Woah, woah, wait a minute." Christine said, raising her hand. "Back up. The other day you said the guys were being too over protective or whatever and now they're right?" 

Michelle shrugged. "Well first Shannon was trying to get info from all of us, then there's almost a fight. Coincidence? I mean honestly, how do know they aren't just playing some dumb game?"

"And how do you know they are?" Marie responded, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"We believe the guys." Kayla said simply.

"Whatever. I can't deal with this right now. I'm out." Christine said, turning away. "Rie, you coming?"

"Yeah, let's go." Marie agreed. She turned around once more. "Trish, you coming?"

Trish looked back and forth between Marie and Christine and Michelle and Kayla. "Um… I'm gonna find the guys. Bye." She walked away from them.

Marie and Christine turned around and kept walking. They turned into the hallway where their lockers were and they almost ran into two people.


	9. What she deserved

****

Thanx 4 the feedback y'all~we really appreciate it~Hope you guyz like how thiz iz goin~here'z chapter nine~Stay Xtreme~Nikki~  
  
Chapter 9~  
  
School went by, the girls, barely talking to each other the entire day.   
  
"Ok...we need to learn to kind of get along just for tonight at least, we gotta work..." Trish said.  
  
"Whatever." Michelle said, leaning against a wall. Christine, Marie, and Kayla just nodded.  
  
"Hey baby." Chris said, kissing Michelle.  
  
"Hey hun." Jason said to Kayla, wrapping her in his arms, kissing her.  
  
"Trish, babe, what's wrong?" Adam asked gently kissing her neck.  
  
Trish looked at the girls and replied quietly, "Nothing."  
  
"See you at the club..." Christine remarked as her and Marie got into Christine's car.  
  
"Ugh...it can't get any worse...can it?" Marie asked.  
  
Christine shrugged. "The only thing worse that could possibly happen is...shit."   
  
"What?"  
  
"They're coming to the club tonight."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"That's why Shannon asked, so they could go down there."  
  
"Shit..." she looked at Christine. "This isn't gunan be pretty."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
~*~*~Club: Fate~*~*~  
  
Marie and Christine got there early. Christine wore black baggy pants with pink lining and a hot pink belly shirt, with black and pink vans. Marie wore baby blue baggy pants with a black halter-top with baby blue and black Nikes. Christine's hair was still braided all around her head, in small braids. Marie had her hair up with strands of it down.  
  
Michelle and Kayla walked in not to long after. Michelle was wearing flared jeans and baby blue and pink shirt, with baby blue KSwiss tennis shoes. Kayla wore black flared jeans with a bright yellow shirt, with black pumas.   
  
Kayla and Marie were waitresses, while Christine and Michelle worked the bar.  
  
"Marie, come here..." Christine said as she served some NA drinks to the customers. Marie walked over and Christine pointed to the door. "Ohh...ok, I get their table." she said as Christine smiled.  
  
Marie walked over to the table. "Well...small world after all huh?" she said as they all looked at her. She cleared her throat. "What can I get ya?"  
  
"I'll have a coke." Matt said.  
  
"I'll take a smoothie, strawberry please." Amy smiled.  
  
"Umm...I'll have a Dr. Pepper." Rob said.  
  
"I'll have a sprite." Shannon said.  
  
"Umm...Just bring me something fruity." she said in a stuck up voice.  
  
Marie held her tongue as she wrote. "What can I get you Shane?"  
  
"Umm...I'll get something over at the bar...I'll see you guys later." he said, walking over to the bar.  
  
"I'll take a strawberry smoothie too." Stacy added.  
  
"Jeff?" Marie asked.  
  
"Umm...are you working at the bar?" he asked.  
  
"As soon as I get y'alls drinks, I'm switching positions with Michelle."   
  
"Well, I'll get something there then too. Later guys." he said, walking past Marie and smiling. She turned and started to walk.  
  
"Marie...If you know what's good for you, stay away from Jeff." Torrie told her.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said turning back around.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Listen Torrie...Honestly, I cannot stand you...stay out of my business and my life, and I'll stay out of yours." she said as she walked towards the bar. "Bitch." Torrie said rolling her eyes. A few minutes later, Marie came back with their drink orders. She handed everyone's drinks to them. She handed Torrie's to her and dropped it in her lap. "Oh my God! Torrie I am so sorry!" she said, trying not to laugh.   
  
"You bitch! You did that on purpose!" Torrie screamed standing up, trying to wipe the red drink off her skirt.   
  
"That time of the month huh?" Marie said walking away, noticing Mat, Amy, and Rob trying not to laugh. She smiled to herself as she walked back to the bar.


	10. Clubbing

*eXtreme Highschool* Chapter 10

*At the bar*

"So, why exactly are you over here?" Christine asked Shane.

He shrugged. "It's too… coupley over there." He answered.

"Coupley?" Christine said, raising an eyebrow. 

"It's my new word, you like?" Christine nodded. 

"Hey guys." Jeff greeted, walking over to them.

"Hey man."

"Hey Jeff."

"So what's up?" He asked.

Christine smiled. "We're just talking about Shane's new made up word."

"Which is…"

"Coupley." They finished together. Jeff laughed. 

"Hey everyone." Marie greeted, approaching them. 

"Rie, why are you smiling like that?" Christine asked, suspiciously. 

Marie pointed behind her, trying to hold in her laughter. They all turned to see Torrie trying to clean a red drink off her skirt with a napkin.

"What did you do?" Jeff asked, laughing.

"I accidentally spilled her drink." Marie responded innocently. "I'm clumsy like that. Right, Chris?"

Christine nodded and tried to hide her laughter.

Marie turned just as Amy, Matt, and Rob walked past her. Amy gave her a thumbs up and a smile. Matt shook his head and laughed. 

"Good one." Rob whispered, still laughing.

"Marie, I have to say that was awesome. Even Shan is trying to hold in his laughing. Torrie would kill him if he laughed at her." Shane told her.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah just like Stacy would kill Rob for laughing at her best friend."

"Yeah people get upset over the stupidest things." Christine agreed.

"Yeah, like Adam, Chris, and Jay." Shane pointed out.

Marie nodded. "Yeah them too."

They continued to talk until 'Halfcrazy' By Musiq came on.

"Wanna dance?" Shane asked Christine. She nodded and stood up.

"Hey Marie, do you want to dance?" Jeff asked, smiling. 

"I suppose." Marie replied, laughing.

They all went out to the dance floor and started dancing. Matt and Amy were already out there. Michelle, Kayla, and Trish had dragged Chris, Jason, and Adam out to the dance floor as well. Within minutes, Stacy and Rob and Torrie and Shannon were on the dance floor too. 

After the song ended, every couple went their separate way. Christine and Shane stood by the bar, talking until Torrie walked over to them.

"Can I help you?" Christine asked politely.

"Where's your little buddy?" Torrie said, angrily. 

"Tor, don't start anything." Shane warned.

"Shane, leave me alone. I wanna know where that little bitch is." Torrie spat.

"Ok, when you call my best friend a bitch, then you insult me. And when you insult me, I always get you back." Christine told her, getting in her face.

"Are you insulting me friend?" Stacy asked, walking up to them.

"She was insulting mine." Christine responded.

"Guys chill out." Amy said, walking to them.

"Yeah, Amy's right." Trish agreed.

"Since when are you two best friends?" Torrie questioned.

"We aren't." Amy replied.

"We just realize that fighting is stupid." Trish agreed again.

"Whatever, this isn't over until I find the little bitch." Torrie said, looking for Marie.

"I'm not that hard to find." Marie said, walking up to Torrie. "If you had a brain in that bleached blonde head of yours, you'd know to look." 

Torrie gasped and got closer to Marie. "You little…"

"Little what?" Marie asked. "Go ahead Torrie, say something mean. Make me cry." Marie pouted and laughed.

Shannon walked up to Torrie and grabbed her arms. "Come on Tor, let's go."

Rob walked up to where Stacy and Christine were still staring each other down and put his arms around Stacy's waist. "Come on Stace, let's go. We don't wanna start any problems." 

Shannon, Torrie, Stacy, and Rob walked away. "Come on guys, let's go." Matt said, walking away. Amy smiled at everyone and walked with Matt. 

Adam, Chris, Jason, Kayla, Michelle, and Trish were also standing there watching them. Adam spoke up. "Guys we'll see you tomorrow." He said, walking away with Trish.

Everyone else nodded and left.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys tomorrow." Shane said.

"Yeah, at least we got to talk a little." Jeff added.

Marie and Christine nodded and grabbed their jackets and turned back to Shane and Jeff.

When they turned around, Shane and Jeff met them with two soft kisses.

"Bye Chris."

"See ya tomorrow, Rie."


	11. Pretty in Pink

****

Chapter 11~  
  
~*~*~Next Day~*~*~  
  
Christine was walking down the hall, she spotted Torrie and Stacy going into the girls' locker room. She smiled to herself. "Payback time." she said making her way to the janitor's closet. She got a bottle of bleach and walked into the locker room, she hid in the stall.  
  
"God, I cannot stand Christine and Marie...tehy are both bitches! Did you hear them last night?" Torrie complained. "I mean that stupid bitch Marie spilled that red stuff on me on purpose! She so ruined my new skirt that I bought so Shannon could see it! Now, it's totally ruined!!"   
  
"I know...I would have hit her if she did that to me! And then Christine, ugh..she just thinks that she can do whatever she wants...such as talk to us like that!" Stacy replied.  
  
"Well, all I have to say is I'm so not letting them interfere with whatever chance WE have at getting Shane and Jeff..." Torrie said.  
  
Christine listened in confusion. "Did she just say they want Shane and Jeff?" she thought.  
  
"Two guys are so much better than one...and, Rob, well, he's one of those guys that wants to wait...but Shane, now Shane is...well, more, agressive?" Stacy said.  
  
"Yeah, same with Shannon...I mean, I love my Shanny to death, but more or less, I need more..."   
  
"Definatly...ok, shower time!" Stacy said as they set their bags down and got into the showers.  
  
Christine came out of the stall and went over to their bags. She went through them and to her surprise, she found pink food coloring in Torrie's purse...she was probably thinking about playing a trick on somebody...but...she was getting it first. Christine noticed they had left tehir shampoo out here, so they'd being coming out to get it soon. She quickly dumped half of teh contents of the food coloring inside the shampoo bottles and shook them up. She set them back down and hid in the stall once again. A few minutes later, Torrie came out, picking up the shampoo bottles. Christine laughed to herself and went back over. She rumaged through the bags and decided to dump the bleach all inside it, instead of just on the clothes. She poured the bleach in both bags and threw the bleach away. She walked out of the locker room, casually.  
  
"What are you so hapy about?" Marie said, joining her friend.  
  
"Nobody calls my friend a bitch and gets away with it..."  
  
"Chris...what did you do?" she said stopping her.  
  
"Just a little thing I like to call Bleached Pink."  
  
Marie starred at her wide-eyed, mouth hanging open. "You didn't?"   
  
"Did."  
  
"Oh my God, they are so gunna kill you!" she laughed.  
  
"Eh...not if they don't know it was me, which they probably will, but oh well. Just don't tell anybody. Keep that on the DL. " she laughed.  
  
"But I'm sure Jeff and Shane would love to hear about it."  
  
"Oh! Jeff and Shane...I gotta tell you about that!"  
  
~*~*~Meanwhile, back in the locker room~*~*~  
  
Torrie and Stacy stepped out of the locker room, towels on their heads, unaware of what was going on.  
  
They both reached in their bags, and quickly pulled their hands out.   
  
"Oh my God!" Torrie said, pulling out her once pink shirt, which was now spotted.  
  
"No way! My skirt is totally ruined!" Stacy screamed.  
  
"We can't wear the same thing we wore yesterday! It's gross!" Torrie complained.  
  
"Well, we sure as hell can't wear this stuff."  
  
They quickly changed into they're old clothes and went by the mirror. They both put their heads down and dried their hair a little. They both flipped up and glarred into the mirror.   
  
"Oh...my....GOD!!!!" Torrie screamed again.  
  
"My hair! Your hair! It's....it's PINK!!!!!" Stacy screamed running her hands frantically through her hair. "Who the hell did this!?!"  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea...they are so going to pay." Torrie said, clenching her fists. 


	12. How'd that happen?

****

*eXtreme Highschool* Chapter 12

Marie and Christine were walking down the hallway laughing, when they saw Torrie and Stacy walking towards them, wearing hats. They stopped laughing and kept walking. 

"You two wait." Torrie said, walking in front of Marie. Stacy stood in front of Christine and made a face.

Marie bit her lip to keep herself from laughing and Christine did the same.

Stacy spoke. "Why the hell did you do this to us?" She questioned.

"Do what?" Christine asked innocently.

Torrie pointed to her hair and answered. "This, you guys…"

"We what?" Marie asked. "We have no idea what you guys are talking about."

Stacy narrowed her eyes and slightly lifted her hat, revealing pink hair. "That." She said quietly.

Christine hid her giggle and tried to keep a straight face. "Who did that?" She asked, shocked.

"I wonder." Torrie said, sarcastically.

"Is yours like that too?" Marie questioned, poking at Torrie's hat.

Torrie shooed her hand away and nodded. "We know you guys did this, just admit it."

Marie shook her head. "I can honestly tell you I had nothing to do with this."

Stacy rolled her eyes. "I'm sure. Just like you had nothing to do with it, right Christine?"

Christine nodded. "I didn't do it. I would never do anything like that." She smiled sweetly as the bell rang.

"Oh, guys we gotta go." Marie said. "We feel horrible about your hair."

"Yeah, that was so mean of someone." Christine said, nodding. "Hope it goes back to normal. Bye." They waved and walked away. As soon as they turned the corner, they exploded into laughter.

*Spanish class*

Marie and Christine walked into class right as the bell rang. They took their seats, still laughing. Adam and Trish turned around and looked at them funny. 

"What's so funny?" Adam questioned.

"Torrie and Stacy." Christine explained, still laughing.

"Ok, what about them is funny?" Trish asked.

"Pink… hair!" Marie exclaimed. Adam and Trish gave them questioning looks.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Excuse me, Mr. Copeland, Miss Stratus. I need you two to turn around and pay attention. And Miss Smith, Miss Johnson, I need the laughing to stop." Their teacher, Mr. Deseve said. 

They all stopped laughing as best they could. "We'll tell you later." Marie whispered. They nodded and continued with class.

*After class*

Marie and Christine were walking down the hall, explaining what had happened to Adam and Trish, when they saw Stacy and Torrie again.

"Don't laugh." Christine told everyone as they kept walking. Marie and Christine stopped by their lockers and Adam and Trish stopped with them.

Trish leaned in to Christine and whispered, "Damn Chris, good job." Christine laughed and nodded. Torrie and Stacy walked past them, giving them dirty looks.

As soon as they were gone, the four started laughing again. Marie turned and started walking in their direction. 

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

Marie turned. "To lunch. I have to see Shannon and Rob's expressions to their pretty girlfriends' new hair!" 

Adam and Trish looked at Christine who smiled. "She's right." She answered, running to Marie. Adam and Trish shrugged and followed them to the lunchroom.


	13. Cat fight

****

Chapter 13~  
  
~*~*~Lunch~*~*~  
  
"Babe, why do you have a hat on?" Shannon asked Torrie. She rolled her eyes and lifted her hat, so that he could see a little.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Shannon asked, in disbelief, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Don't ask!" Stacy said, plopping down next to Rob.  
  
"Hun, didn't you wear those clothes...yesterday?" Rob asked.  
  
"Just leave us alone ok? Our clothes were wet and bleached after we got out of the shower and then, if that wasn't bad enough...our hair is pink, PINK!" Torrie screamed, the whole cafeteria looked at her.  
  
Rob started to laugh, until Stacy knocked him across the chest. He shut up.  
  
~*~*~Other side of the lunchroom~*~*~  
  
"Rie, you thinkin, what I'm thinkin?" Christine laughed.  
  
"Well, if you're thinkin what I'm thinkin, then I'm thinkin what you're thinkin." she laughed.  
  
"Let's do it." Christine said as they snuck up behind Torrie and Stacy and pulled their hats off, reveiling to the whole lunchroom, the pink hair. The whole cafeteria soon filled with laughter, including Rob and Shannon.  
  
"See, if it was MY hair, I wouldn't be afraid to show it..." Christine said truthfully.  
  
"You bitch...I knew you did this!" Stacy screamed.  
  
"Hold on just a second...never said I was guilty...just stated a fact hun...chill out..."   
  
"Bull shit...we know you guys did this!" Torrie said.  
  
"Like I said before Pink, I, had absoluty NOTHING to do with it...but, I do however take credit for the drink..." Marie said sarcastically.  
  
Torrie and Stacy stood there furious, the whole lunchroom still watching.  
  
"What, are you mad? Are you gunna hit me or somethin?" Christine said, edging her on.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead Tor...pop me good..." Marie agreed.  
  
Stacy and Torrie both swung at the same time, slapping Christine and Marie across their faces. Christine and Marie laughed a little bit then hit them back. Stacy and Torrie tackled them to the ground and started slapping them, furiously.   
  
Christine turned Stacy around and punched her a few times in the jaw. Then, Stacy turned her around and popped her a few times in the jaw as well. Christine flipped her over and knocked her in the eye, until Shane pulled her off of Stacy.  
  
Marie and Torrie were on the ground, going back and forth. Marie whacked her across the face, then punched her eye. Torrie then got on Marie and punched her a few times as well. This kept going until Marie hit Torrie one last time until Jeff pulled her off.  
  
"You are so going to pay you two..." Torrie said, holding her face.  
  
"It's so not over..." Stacy agreed.  
  
"I still know that if that was MY hair...I'd show it..." Christine smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Definatly...I mean...it is a good laugh..." Marie said, laughing.  
  
Stacy and Torrie went at them again, but Shannon and Rob stopped them.   
  
"Let's go...now.." Rob said.  
  
"Hold it right there...nobody leaves until I say so." Mr.Craft, the principal, said. "You, you, you, and you, in my office, now." he said, pointing to Torrie, Stacy, Marie, and Christine.


	14. Suspension

****

*eXtreme Highschool* Chapter 14

The girls walked quietly behind Mr. Craft, to his office. "Take a seat." He instructed. They all found seats and sat down. Mr. Craft sat down and cleared his throat. "Ok, I want the four of you to explain what in the world happened just now?"

They all started talking at once, until Mr. Craft raised his hand to stop them. "One at a time." He instructed. "Stacy, you start."

Stacy smiled and began. "Well, Torrie and I took our showers this morning and while we were in the showers, those two put bleach on our clothes and they put pink hair dye in our shampoo!" She accused, pointing to Marie and Christine.

"We did not!" Marie yelled back.

"Ladies, stop." He told them. "Now Stacy, how did they get your shampoo?"

Torrie spoke up. "We forgot it, and we had to get out and grab it. So they had the perfect opportunity to put the pink hair dye in our shampoo."

"Mr. Craft, for the millionth time, I didn't touch their shampoo." Marie explained.

"Ok then Marie, where were you?" Mr. Craft asked.

"I was with Adam, Trish, Jay, and Chris. We were waiting for Michelle and Kayla to get here." Marie explained. "You can even ask them."

Torrie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and your friends would never lie for you." She replied sarcastically. 

"Now Torrie, keep your rude comments to yourself. You'll just make this worse for yourself." Mr. Craft warned her. "Now Christine, where were you?"

Christine smiled at Torrie and Stacy and looked at Mr. Craft. "I was on my here." She replied. "I got up a little later than usual, so I was on my way. Then, I met with Marie and everyone and we went to class."

"So, if I asked every one of your friends that were with you, they would say that Marie was with them and Christine was late?" Mr. Craft questioned. Christine and Marie nodded.

"Please!" Stacy exclaimed. "Like their friends are gonna tell the truth! They'll lie to protect their friends!"

"Stacy, I'm going to have to ask you to keep your voice down." Mr. Craft told her. 

"Sorry." Stacy replied.

"Ok then, I will talk to your friends later, but for now I need to think of a suitable punishment for the four of you." He looked at all four girls. "I believe that you all know that fighting is against the rules." They all nodded. "Well then, since you broke that rule by fighting I believe that a punishment that fits is suspension. Five days out of school suspension." 

Stacy gasped. "But Mr. Craft, I'm a senior, I can't have suspension on my record."

"Well Stacy, you should've thought of that before you got involved in the fight." Mr. Craft replied.

Stacy pouted and slouched in her chair. Torrie spoke up. "Mr. Craft, we are very sorry, but suspension? I mean, couldn't we have detention or something?"

"I'm sorry Torrie, but this is your punishment, whether you like it or not." Mr. Craft explained. He stood up and walked to his door. "Now, I will call all of your parents, go to your lockers and get your things. You all have cars, so you're dismissed. See you in five days." 

They all stood up and walked out the door. 

"Damn you!" Stacy exclaimed, walking up to Marie and Christine. "This is all your fault!"

Christine turned to her. "All our fault? You slapped us first, remember?"

"Yeah, but if you guys hadn't put that pink hair dye in our shampoo, we wouldn't have had a reason to slap you!" Torrie shot back.

"For the last fricking time, we didn't do it!" Marie yelled. "Just because half the school would've loved to do what someone did to you, doesn't mean you can suspect us!"

Torrie and Stacy gave them looks and walked away. Marie and Christine walked to their lockers and started grabbing their stuff.

They noticed Rob and Shannon walking past them, probably to Torrie and Stacy. Minutes later, Matt and Amy walked up to them.

Amy stopped and looked at them. "Guys, I wanted to say sorry for Torrie and Stacy. They can be huge bitches." 

Marie and Christine laughed and nodded. "Thanks." They both told her.

"So, how long did you get?" Matt asked.

"Five days." Christine replied.

"That sucks." He replied.

"Yeah, but it was worth it, seeing Torrie and Stacy so mad when they found they were suspended." Marie answered.

"Yeah, but did you guys really put the dye in their shampoo?" Amy inquired.

"If you think we did, we did, if you think we didn't, we didn't." Christine answered.

Matt and Amy shook their heads and walked away.

"Hey!" Trish called to Marie and Christine. They turned their heads and saw Trish, Adam, Jay, Chris, Michelle, Kayla, Robbie and Billy walking towards them.

"Hey guys." Christine greeted.

"Suspended?" Jay asked. They nodded.

"How long?" Robbie asked.

"Five days." Christine responded.

"Them too?" Billy asked.

Marie nodded. "Yeah, and they aren't very pleased either.

"That's funny." Adam said, laughing. "Are we going to be questioned?"

Marie nodded. "Yeah Mr. Craft said he'd ask you later, if we were with you." 

"Well Marie, you were." Chris pointed out. "Chris wasn't." 

Christine smiled and looked away.

"Chris, did you do it?" Michelle asked. Christine nodded and smiled.

Kayla laughed. "Oh my god, that was such a brilliant idea!" She exclaimed, laughing. 

"Yeah well, I try." Christine responded. 

"Ok, we have to go, before we get in more trouble." Marie reminded everyone.

"Yeah, let's go." Christine said. They said bye to everyone and walked away.

"I didn't wanna get suspended, but it was worth it to see the looks on their faces when the whole cafeteria saw their hair." Marie said, laughing again.

Christine nodded. "Yeah and I also found out some vital information." She added.

"Which is… what?" Marie asked.

"That our pretty pink little friends have their sights set on two guys other than Shannon and Rob." Christine admitted.

"They don't." Marie said.

"They do." Christine replied.

"Oh my god, they're bigger bitches than we thought." Marie exclaimed.

Christine nodded and they walked to her car, since Marie had rode with Adam and Trish. They put their things in the car and went to get in when they saw two people walking towards them.

"Hey." Shane greeted.

"Hey." Christine replied.

"Hey Rie." Jeff said.

"Hi Jeff." Marie answered.

"So, you guys got five days, huh?" Shane questioned. They both nodded.

Jeff smiled. "Did you guys actually put the dye in their shampoo?" 

Christine sighed. "Ok, yes I did. Marie had no clue, but she willingly admits to purposely pouring Torrie's drink on her." Marie smiled. Christine continued, "I don't feel bad, because they deserved it. I think that these five days are worth it." 

"I think it was the funniest thing I've ever seen." Shane complimented. Jeff nodded.

"Thanks." Christine answered. "But we gotta go or we'll get in more trouble."

Marie nodded. "Yeah, after this fun day, I wanna go sleep." Jeff and Shane laughed and kissed the girls on the cheeks. They turned around and walked away.

Marie and Christine got in the car and drove away. What they didn't see was Torrie and Stacy, watching from the other end of the parking lot.

"This isn't over." Torrie warned.

Stacy nodded. "They will so get what they deserve." 


	15. Power Outage

****

Chapter 15~  
  
"Ok chica, call me later ok?" Christine said, letting Marie out at her house.  
  
"K, lataz!" Marie waved.  
  
Christine drove to her house, she noticed her mom's car in the driveway and rolled her eyes. "This ought to be good..." she said climbing out of her car. She walked through the door.  
  
"Christine Nicole Smith!" her mom exclaimed when she walked through the door.  
  
"That would be me..." she said, making her way to the refrigerator.  
  
"What is going on with you? Fights? Grade's dropping? All you seem to care about is your stupid wrestling career! It's like it's your entire life!" her mom said. Christine closed the refrigerator and stood there.  
  
"Maybe because wrestling is my entire life! It's all I've ever wanted to do!"   
  
"Christine...I don't understand...you have tow years of school left, why blow it on something...like this?"  
  
"Know what mom...if you don't agree with how I want my life to turn out, then that's your problem...deal with it." Christine said, slamming her door.  
  
~*~*~Marie's~*~*~  
  
"Hey dad." Marie said, seeing her dad on the couch. He glanced up from the newspaper and then set it down.  
  
"I just received a call from your principal..." he said calmly, no expression what-so-ever.  
  
"Oh...ok?"  
  
"What has been going on with you? First you get into this whole wrestling stage, which your mother and I thought you would grow out of...but...never happened...now your grades are going down, and you're getting into fights? What happened to my Marie?"   
  
"Dad...stop...first of all, wrestling is my dream, I eat, sleep, and breathe wrestling, if you haven't figured that out by now...then what is wrong with you? Ok...two, my grades are C's ok? Not that bad...three, one fight, and we didn't even start it! And four, Your Marie grew up...a long time ago." she said looking at the ground.  
  
"Marie Nicole Johnson...I will not tolerate this behavior from you...I want you to stop this wrestling non-sense."  
  
"I'm sorry dad, I can't do that..." she said storming to her room and slamming the door.  
  
She looked at her phone and dialed Christine's number.  
  
"Yeah?" Christine answered.  
  
"Hey Chris...can you pick me up? My dad's like going ballistic over here..." she laughed slightly.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing...my mom's being the same way..."  
  
"Ok...well, I need to get out of this hell hole." Marie laughed.  
  
"Look, Jeff and Shane are probably home by now...you call Jeff, I'll call Shane, we'll meet at the CWF...ok?" Christine said.  
  
"Alright...see you there..." Marie said, hanging up the phone. She picked it up again and dialed Jeff's number. A few minutes later, she heard a knock on her window. She opened it and he helped her climb out. They got into his car and drove off.  
  
~*~*~CWF~*~*~  
  
Shane and Christine pulled up a few minutes before Jeff and Marie did.  
  
"Hey.." Christine said.  
  
"Hey." Marie replied.  
  
Jeff and Shane waved.  
  
~*~*~Torrie and Stacy~*~*~  
  
As Christine, Shane, Jeff, and Marie pulled into the parking lot. Stacy and Torrie were watching from a distance.   
  
"Ok...we need to put our plan into action...soon..." Torrie said.  
  
"Tonight..." Stacy replied with a smile.  
  
~*~*~CWF~*~*~  
  
"Look, you guys wanna go back to my house? My mom's working right now, so...all's good..." Christine said, looking at her watch.  
  
They all agreed and climbed into the cars.  
  
They got to Christine's house, about fifteen minutes later.   
  
"You guys wanna watch a movie or something?" Marie asked. They agreed. Marie popped in a tape and they all cuddled on the floor.   
  
Outside, Robbie and Billy were watching them. "We have to do something about this..." Robbie stated as Billy nodded.  
  
"Help us then." Torrie said, as her and Stacy appeared out of the bushes.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing here? It's midnight!" Billy said.  
  
"You want Christine and Marie, we want Shane and Jeff...so, help us..." Stacy repeated.  
  
They hesitated for a moment, and agreed.  
  
Inside, they were about to kiss, when all of the power in the house went out.  
  
"What the hell?" Christine exclaimed.


	16. Teaching A Lesson

****

*eXtreme Highschool* Chapter 16

*Christine's House*

"What the hell?" Christine repeated.

"How did the power go out?" Marie asked. "There's no storm or anything."

"Ok, where are the flashlights?" Shane asked, standing up.

"In the kitchen, under the sink." Christine replied. 

Shane and Jeff stood up and went into the kitchen, leaving Marie and Christine alone in the living room. They both stood up and went to the door, looking around.

Marie looked out the door, checking to see if the power was out in any other house. "Um… Chris, everyone else has power." Marie explained, pointing to the house next door.

"What in the blue hell is going on?" Christine exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I might have an idea." Marie told her.

"You don't think it was…"

Marie nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Here guys." Shane said, walking to them. He handed Christine a flashlight and Jeff handed Marie one.

"So, how exactly did this happen?" Jeff questioned. 

"We don't know, every other house has power." Christine told them. "But, we think we know who might have done it."

"Torrie and Stacy?" Shane asked.

Marie and Christine nodded and turned back to the door. They couldn't see anyone, so they went back into the living room and sat down.

"Man, Torrie and Stacy really are crazy." Marie remarked.

"Yeah but, why do they want to do this?" Shane asked, looking at Christine.

Marie looked at Christine. "Oh yeah, they don't know." Marie said.

Christine nodded. "Well guys, when I played our little prank on Torrie and Stacy, I heard them talking."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Talking about…?"

"You two." Marie finished. 

"Us?" Shane questioned. "What about us?"

Christine and Marie sat and explained, until they heard a crash outside.

"Everyone else heard that right?" Christine questioned.

"Yeah, I heard it." Shane agreed.

"Me too." Jeff and Marie said.

They all got up and walked to the door. They walked outside and walked to where they heard the noise. Christine and Marie were shocked at who they found.

"Oh my gosh, Robbie?" Christine said.

"Billy?" Marie said, just as shocked.

Billy and Robbie turned around and looked at them. Torrie and Stacy also turned around and smiled. At the same time, Torrie hit Marie, Stacy hit Christine, Robbie hit Shane and Billy hit Jeff. 

Torrie clapped her hands and smiled. "I think our work here is done."

Stacy nodded. "I think we taught them a lesson."

Robbie and Billy looked at Christine and Marie one more time and left with Stacy and Torrie.


	17. Copz

****

Chapter 17~  
  
Shane and Jeff got up and helped Christine and Marie up.  
  
"This is so not over..." Marie exclaimed, holding her jaw.  
  
"Definitely...why the hell were Robbie and Billy with them anyways?" Christine asked, also holding her jaw.  
  
"Maybe they got them to help..." Jeff asked.  
  
"But why? Why would they do something like that? They'd never do anything to hurt us...would they?" Marie asked, looking at Christine.  
  
"I don't know...maybe they...." she was cut off by sirens. Police pulled up to her driveway and got out of the car.  
  
"You two! Let them go and put your hands up!" a police officer screamed at Jeff and Shane. They quickly let go of Christine and Marie and did as they were told.  
  
"What's going on?" Marie asked.  
  
"Somebody reported these guys for assault and abuse...we need to take them down to the station for some questioning." the officer replied.  
  
"Assualt and abuse? On who? What the hell, they didn't do shit!" Christine exclaimed.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to keep your voice down or you're going to have to come with me...Guys...let's go.." he said as two officers cuffed Shane and Jeff.  
  
"Please! Look, they didn't do anything...can we come with you? Please...?" Marie pleaded as Christine stood there with her hands on her hips, pissed off.  
  
"I suppose..." he said, leading them to the second car. They drove to the police station.  
  
They were seated in a room as an officer came in to question them.  
  
"Why exactly were you at her house tonight?"  
  
"We came to watch a movie...that's all..." Shane replied.  
  
"All the lights in the house were off, and all four of you were somewhat on the ground when we got there..."  
  
"The lights in the house went off, yeah...we heard a noise so we went to see what the hell it was, we walked outside and found two of our friends, Robbie and Billy, there...we asked them what they were doing and Stacy and Torrie came out and hit us, while Billy and Robbie knocked them. That's what happened alright?" Christine said.  
  
"Who are these people?"  
  
"Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler..." Jeff answered.  
  
"And Billy Williams and Robbie Rodreguiz..." Marie continued.  
  
"We go to Union Pines Highschool..." Shane said.  
  
"Are you going to see these people tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Well, me, Marie, Torrie, and Stacy are suspended...but Robbie, Billy, Shane, and Jeff will be there..." Christine told him.  
  
"Why are you four suspended?"  
  
"Fighting..." Marie said calmly.  
  
"I see...but, why did someone report you?" he asked confused.  
  
"I can answer that...I bet it was Torrie and Stacy...and, maybe Robbie and Billy...right before we heard the noise, so, that way, they'd have time to hit us, and leave before the cops arrived..." Christine said shaking her head.  
  
"I see...well, I'll go to your school tomorrow morning and see what I can do...we might have to have you all down at the station again...I'm not sure...I'll give you a call if we need you...Thank you for your time..." he said, dismissing them.  
  
"Chris, Rie, I don't think it's such a great idea to get them back, especially now, since the cops are in it..." Shane said.  
  
"No...those bimbo bitches are so going to pay...nobody's gunna stop me, at least." Christine said.  
  
"I'm in too...they're going way to far with this stuff..." Marie nodded.  
  
"Ok, fine, if you guys are sure, I'll help..." Jeff agreed.  
  
"Me too...let's get you two home..." Shane said. 


	18. Plotting Revenge

****

*eXtreme Highschool* Chapter 18 

*Walking home*

"Ok Chris, so what's your idea for Torrie and Stacy?" Shane questioned, looking at her.

"Well, I don't know if you guys would be up for it, but…" Christine trailed off, looking at Marie. 

"But, the one good way to get Torrie and Stacy is to let them think they have what they want." Marie finished.

"And what they want is us, right?" Jeff asked.

Marie and Christine nodded. "Actually…" Marie started.

"What?" Jeff and Shane asked together.

"Well, if you guys are gonna try to get Torrie and Stacy, maybe we should find out what we can from Robbie and Billy." Marie explained.

Christine nodded. "Yeah, we can find out why they helped Torrie and Stacy and what's going on. Like, who reported that crap to the cops."

"Yeah." Marie agreed. "I can't believe Billy and Robbie would actually do this."

"Ok, so how about tomorrow after school, me and Jeff go to Torrie and Stacy's houses and talk to them." Shane suggested. "We can say that we like them, but we were afraid to tell them because of Rob and Shannon."

Christine nodded and looked at Marie. "And we'll have Robbie and Billy bring our homework home to us, and we'll have them hang out and stuff."

"Yeah and we'll say that you guys are good friends, but we like them more. That way they'll tell us the truth." Marie reasoned.

"Are you sure this will work?" Shane asked cautiously.

"I'm pretty sure." Christine replied, laughing.

"It's not that funny Chris." Shane answered.

"Gee Shane, chill. Nothing's gonna go wrong." Christine assured him. "Right, Rie?"

Marie nodded. "Yeah, sure nothing." Shane rolled his eyes and laughed.

They walked to Christine's house and Shane and Jeff got their cars. Marie hugged Christine and her and Jeff got in his car and left.

Shane turned to Christine and hugged her. "I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow Chris." Shane said.

Christine nodded. "Yeah, come over after you leave Stacy's. Robbie will be gone then." Shane nodded and hugged her again.

"Bye Chris, talk to you tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed her, then smiled and left. Christine smiled and went back in the house. She got her pajamas on and was about to go to bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Um… hi Christine." The other person said. 

"Rob?"

*At Marie's house*

"This was a fun night, huh?" Jeff asked, smiling. Marie smiled back and nodded.

"As fun as can be." They both laughed and walked to Marie's door.

"Well, I'll call you tomorrow." Jeff said, looking at Marie.

"Ok, I'll talk to you after Billy leaves." Marie replied. Jeff nodded and hugged her. 

"See ya later, Rie." Jeff said, kissing her. She smiled and watched him walk to his car and drive away. When he was gone, she walked in the house and went to her room.

She changed into her pajamas and turned her CD player on. She was about to turn the light off when the phone rang. "Hello?" She said, yawning.

"Um… hey is this Marie?" The person asked.

"Yeah, it's me, who's this?" Marie replied.

"Shannon." He replied.


	19. Explanationz

****

Chapter 19~  
  
~*~Christine's house~*~*~  
  
"Rob...? Wha...why are you calling..me?" Christine asked shocked.  
  
"Look, I know we're not the best of friends or whatever, I just thought, since you probably have so much dirt on Stacy and Torrie, maybe you could tell me why Stacy's acting the way she is...?" he asked.  
  
"Look, Rob, I know you have school tomorrow, but..." he cut her off.  
  
"Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes." he said, hanging up.  
  
"Okie dokie...that was weird..." she said putting down the phone and shrugging.  
  
~*~*~Marie's House~*~*~  
  
"Hey...I guess...?" Marie said, confused.  
  
"Marie, I need a favor..." he said desperately.  
  
"Ok...?"   
  
"Can I come over there so we can talk?"   
  
"Um..." she glanced at her clock and yawned, 2:47, "I suppose..." she sighed.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be there soon..." he said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"Wonder what he has to talk to me about?" she thought.  
  
~*~*~Christine's house~*~*~  
  
Christine was sitting on her bed, as she heard a knock on the window, she opened the curtain and saw Rob. She opened the window as he crawled inside.  
  
"Are your parents home?" he whispered.  
  
"No, they're working..." she replied.  
  
"Ok...good." he said, a bit louder.  
  
"What do you wanna know?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"What's going on with Stacy? I mean, ever since you and Marie started showing your feelings for Shane and Jeff, she's been acting...well...weird...and that's not like her...at all." he said, waving his arms around.  
  
"You really like her don't you?" she asked looking at the ground.  
  
"Yeah, why? You like me now?" he laughed.  
  
She smiled. "You wish...anyways...you shouldn't like her so much..."  
  
"How come?"   
  
"Ok...Ya know when I did the whole..."joke" thing? With the pink dye and the bleach?"  
  
"You did that?? I had an idea you did it...but I wasn't sure..." he asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Ehh...it's old news...anyways...I heard them talking....and...well...they...she...wants, Shane, too..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was like...Rob's just one of those guys that wants to wait..and Shane's so much more agressive...bullshit like that..."  
  
"Oh..." he said looking at the ground.  
  
"Rob, I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's cool...umm, I'll see you later, ok?" he said sadly.  
  
"Rob..wait..." she siad, grabbing his arm. "We're gunna get them back for what they did to us, Shane, and Jeff..you wanna help?" she smiled slightly.  
  
~*~*~Marie's House~*~*~  
  
Marie helped Shannon through her window, and told him to sit on her bed.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"I wanna know the same thing..." he replied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's going on with Torrie? It's like, all she cares about is Shane and Jeff..."  
  
"Oh, Shan...just stay sitting, ok?" she said as he nodded. "Ok...Christine WAS the one who dyed their hair pink, and bleached their clothes...BUT, when she did it...she heard them talking..."  
  
"Wow...ok, about what?"  
  
"About Jeff, Shane, you, and Rob..."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Look, they said, that...they said they wanted more than just one guy..." Marie said.  
  
"They want Shane and Jeff too?" he asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah...look, Shan, I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's ok..it's not your fault...thanks for telling me though..."  
  
"Look...you wanna get them back?"   
  
"Really? How?" he smiled


	20. Payback

****

*eXtreme Highschool* Chapter 20

*The next day- Stacy's house*

"Hello?" Stacy questioned, answering her phone.

"Hi, Stacy?" Shane questioned back.

"Yeah, is this Shane?" Stacy asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I wanted to know what you're doing right now?" Shane asked, trying not to laugh.

"Um… nothing, why?"

"Well I have your homework, so I thought I could bring it to you." Shane responded.

"Oh of course." Stacy answered. She hung up and ran to her room to change her clothes.

*Torrie's house*

Torrie sat on her couch watching TV until she heard the phone ring. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Torrie." Jeff greeted. 

"Jeff?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I have your homework if you want it." Jeff replied.

"Oh sure, come on over." Torrie said, smiling.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." Jeff told her. Torrie hung up the phone and jumped up and down.

"Yes, I will get him from the little skank today!" She yelled, running up the stairs. 

*Christine's house*

"Ok, you guys know exactly what to do right?" Christine questioned, looking at Rob and Shannon.

"Yeah, they won't even know what's going on." Shannon replied.

Rob nodded. "This is gonna be cool." He replied.

Christine smiled. "Yeah, now go before Robbie gets here."

"Yeah, can I get a ride home?" Marie questioned. Rob and Shannon nodded and they left.

*Stacy's house*

Stacy ran down the stairs when she heard a knock at the door. "Hey Shane." She greeted.

"Hey Stace." He replied. He handed her her books and homework. 

"Thanks." She replied, setting it down. "So, do you want a drink or something?"

Shane nodded and followed her into the kitchen. They got their drinks and sat down. "Um… Stace I have to tell you something." Shane said, looking at Stacy.

She smiled. "What's that?"

"I know I've been hanging out with Christine a lot, but the truth is, I have feelings for you, I always have."

Stacy grinned and grabbed Shane's hand. "Really Shane? Cuz' I've felt the same way!" She exclaimed.

"That's awesome Stace, but one problem." Shane told her. 

"What could be a problem now?"

"You're dating Rob." Shane stated.

"I know, but he doesn't have to know." She replied.

"Too late."

Stacy turned around and gasped when she saw Rob standing in the doorway.

*Torrie's house*

"Hey." Torrie greeted, letting Jeff in the house.

"Hey Torrie, here ya go." Jeff said, handing her her homework.

"Thanks so much." Torrie said, smiling. "So do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Torrie asked. Jeff nodded.

"Sure." He replied. They walked into the living room and sat down.

Torrie put in the movie and sat by Jeff. "Um… Tor, before the movie starts, I have something I wanna tell you." Jeff said, looking at her.

"And that something is…?" Torrie asked.

"That I've had feelings for you for a long time. I was just afraid to tell you." Jeff said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh my gosh, really? Jeff I've had feelings for you too!" She exclaimed, hugging him.

"One problem, Torrie." Jeff said. 

"What could possibly be a problem?" Torrie asked.

"Shannon." Jeff replied.

"But, there's no way he could find out." Torrie said, leaning up to kiss Jeff. She was stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Actually there's one way he could find out." Torrie turned around to see Shannon standing in front of her.

*Christine's house*

"Hey Robbie." Christine greeted. Robbie smiled.

"Look Chris, are you pissed at me?" Robbie asked.

"No, why would I be pissed?" Christine replied.

"Cuz, I punched Shane?" Robbie responded.

"No, I don't care." Christine responded. "He's just a friend. But, I think of you as more."

"You do?" Robbie asked, shocked.

"Yeah." She replied, leading him to the living room. They sat down. "So, what exactly were you doing with Torrie and Stacy yesterday?"

Robbie sighed and began telling her the story.

*Marie's house*

"Hey Bill." Marie greeted, letting him in the house.

"Um… hey Rie. Not that I mind, but why did you invite me over? I mean besides to get your homework? You could've had Jeff do that if that was all you wanted." Billy told her.

"Well, I wanted you to do it." Marie replied. "See, Jeff's cool and all, but I like you."

Billy stood, shocked. "You like me?" He asked. Marie nodded and led him to the living room.

"Yeah I do, but I have to know one thing." She explained.

"Ok sure, what's that?" Billy asked.

"Why in the blue hell were you with Torrie and Stacy last night?" Marie asked.

Billy laughed and started to explain the story.


	21. Caught in the Act

****

Chapter 21~  
  
"Rob...I...uh...um...what are you doing here?" Stacy asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, well, I was gunna take you your homework, but..your teachers said Shane had already picked it up...so, I wondered why, and now I see....So...you have feelings for him huh?" Rob asked coming closer.  
  
"Um...I...uh..." Stacy said nervously, looking back and forth between Shane and Rob.  
  
"Wait...I have an idea..." Rob said.  
  
"What?" Shane asked.  
  
"You wanna share her?" Rob said.  
  
"Really?" Stacy exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, like you could have her...Monday, Wednesday, Friday...then I get her Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday...then she gets a free day! How about that?" Rob said.  
  
"That's a really good idea dude!" Shane said.  
  
"Oh my God! Are you guys serious?" she said happily.  
  
"No." they both laughed.  
  
"Did you really think I liked you?" Shane said.  
  
"Wha...you...huh?" she asked confused.  
  
"And did you really think I'd share my girlfriend, which by the way you do not apply to anymore..." Rob said.  
  
"But Rob...I love you!" she screamed.  
  
"Oh yeah, me and about half the planet..." he said, rolling his eyes.  
  
She pouted a little. "Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me!"   
  
He laughed a little, along with Shane. "Hun, you have a long way to go...you did this to yourself...see ya." he said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Buh byes Stace...see ya...well...around?" he laughed as he followed Rob.  
  
"Christine is so going to get it! I'm sick of this! Now, she's in my personal life! Her life is so over!" Stacy exclaimed, throwing a vase against the wall, as it shattered to bits.  
  
~*~*~Torrie's House~*~*~  
  
"Shanny! I, uh...I didn't see you there...this isn't what it looks like!" Torrie said, unwrapping her arms from Jeff's neck.  
  
"Oh, so..if I wasn't standing here...that wouldn't have happened?" Shannon said.  
  
"Of course not...um...lemonade?"   
  
"One second babe...I have a proposition..." Shannon said, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Um...ok?" Torrie said, sitting beside him. Jeff took a seat on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Look, I understand that you want both of us...I know exactly how you feel..." Shannon started.  
  
"You do?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, Stacy and you...who wouldn't want that?" Shannon exclaimed.  
  
"Umm...you like Stacy?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Of course...duh! Anyways...how would you like for me and Jeff to...well...share...you?" Shannon finally spit out.  
  
"Really?!?"   
  
"Yeah, I mean, if that's cool with you man..." Shannon asked Jeff.  
  
"Of course dude...totally cool." Jeff smiled.  
  
"You are serious?" she said, looking back and forth.  
  
"No, not really...you see....we know you now Torrie..." Jeff said.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"We know that you'd do anything to get what you want...in this instance, me..." Jeff finished.  
  
"And...Did you really think Jeff would leave Marie? Or that I'd want to share...you?" Shannon added.  
  
"But..I..." she started as Shannon cut her off.  
  
"No, it's over Torrie...way over...we'll be seeing you..." Shannon said.  
  
"Stay...well...actually...make yourself different...nobody likes you..." Jeff said, patting her on the head, as he and Shannon walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~Marie's house~*~*~  
  
"Soo...lemme get this straight...you and Robbie...decided that since you couldn't have us, and Torrie and Stacy couldn't have Shane and Jeff...you'd knock us all out, then call the cops and try and get Shane and eff arrested...?" Marie asked.  
  
"Yeah...pretty wicked huh?" Billy said.  
  
"Lemme ask you something....are you proud of what you did?"   
  
"Honestly...yeah...I mean...I got you now..." he said, going in for a kiss. She slid past him and stood in front of him.   
  
"No way...are you crazy? You seriously musta been dropped on your head like fifty times when you were little...but thanks for the info..." she said, showing him the tape recorder.  
  
"Shit! How could you do this to me?" Billy asked.  
  
"How could I? How could you? You totally betrayed our friendship...now please get the hell out of my house before I lay the Smackdown on your candy ass!" she exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~Christine's house~*~*~  
  
"Ok...so, you're telling me that Torrie and Stacy talked you into helping them pound us into the freakin ground...then call the cops to try and get Shane and Jeff's ass busted for something they didn't do?" Christine asked.  
  
"Yeah...nifty ain't it?" Robbie said placing an arm around her shoulder. She pushed it off and got up.  
  
"Nifty...not really..I think you've been drinking too much vanilla milk babe...and eating way too much whipped cream...I can't believe you'd ever do something...like that...I'm supposed to be one of your best friends...what's wrong with you?"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're busted hun..." she said, pulling out the tape recorder. "I'll be seeing ya...you can show yourself to the door...buh byes!"


	22. Trouble

****

*eXtreme Highschool* Chapter 22

*The next day*

"Hey guys." Christine greeted as Jeff, Marie, Shannon, and Rob walked up to her and Shane.

"Hola." Marie greeted. "Oh Chris, you know who called me today?"

"Who?"

"Trish. We haven't talk to her since we got suspended." Marie pointed out. 

"Did you tell her?" Rob asked.

Marie shook her head. "I think if we want her to know, then we should tell everyone."

Shannon sighed. "Yeah, we can get Amy and Matt together with your friends and explain it all."

"How do think they'll react?" Jeff asked.

"Well, they'll love the whole prank thing. Well, they'll probably be shocked at Billy and Robbie, but…" Christine smiled. "I think this will make things easier for us to be friends."

Shane laughed. "Yeah, let's just do this first." He said as they all walked into the police station.

*Stacy's house*

Stacy stood in her living room, looking the broken vase. All she could think about was revenge on Marie and Christine. 'Damn, every time I've tried, they've gotten me first.'

She continued working on her ideas for revenge until her doorbell rang. "Hi Robbie." She greeted unhappily.

"Things not go your way either?" He said sarcastically.

"Haha, funny. No as a matter of fact, they're worse than before." She replied, sitting on the couch.

"Well get over it, cuz there about to get worse." Robbie said, sitting next to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well I went over to Chris's and she pretended she was into me and not Jeff and I thought it worked, but it didn't."

"It didn't? Ok how didn't it?" Stacy asked, afraid of the answer.

"Chris got me to tell exactly what happened and she recorded it." Robbie explained. Stacy smacked him and groaned. 

"Do you know how much trouble we're in!" She exclaimed.

"No, why don't you tell me!" He said sarcastically.

They continued arguing until they heard sirens getting closer.

*Torrie's house*

Torrie continued pouting until she heard someone knock on her door. She opened it and found Billy standing at the door. 

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi." Billy replied, sighing.

"Things not go as planned with the almighty Marie?" Torrie asked sarcastically.

"My aren't we funny? I don't happen to see Jeff or Shannon here with you." He retorted.

"That's cuz they left." Torrie said quietly.

"What was that? My hearing's not what it used to be."

"They left!" She yelled.

"Oh ok then, well if it helps Marie got me worse than that."

"It helps a little, what'd she do?" Torrie asked, smiling.

"She got me to tell her everything we did, and she recorded it." Billy admitted.

"She did what?!" Torrie yelled. "How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I dunno." Billy said, shrugging. Torrie smacked him. "What the hell was the for?" Billy yelled.

"For being so dumb!" She replied.

"Says the girl who was trying to get two guys at once, when one of them was taken!" He replied.

They argued until they heard the siren of police cops pulling up.


	23. Recordz

****

Hey guyz~thanx 4 bein so patient! I'm back! So...we'll be writing more!~! Sorry for the wait!~! Enjoy!~! Stay Xtreme~Nikki~  
  
Chapter 23~  
  
"Chris! Rie Rie!!!!" Trish squealed as she ran towards them and gave them a big hug.   
  
"Damn, this suspension seems like a freakin year!" Christine joked.  
  
"Yeah, now.... let's see....we have to talk you guys....ok?" Marie stated as everyone took a seat.  
  
"Look, if this is about the pink hair and all.... we know it was you two..." Matt smiled.  
  
"Actually...I only take credit for the drink incident.... not the Bleached Pink incident." Marie said.  
  
"So, you didn't do it?" Amy asked.  
  
"Oh no....she did it...." Marie replied, pointing to Christine.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok...I did it.... but they deserved it....but that's what you get when you take advantage of my friends, so beware!" Christine laughed.  
  
"Ok...so...what'd you have to tell us then?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah...we wanna know.... STOP THE SUSPENSE!" Michelle said sarcastically, pretending to faint.  
  
"Ok.... guys...chill...ya know how Robbie and Billy liked me and Rie?" Christine asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Well, they went to an extent that just don't work for us...." Christine said. Everyone looked confused.  
  
"They helped Torrie and Stacy to try and get Jeff and Shane..." Marie finished.  
  
"What do you mean?" Amy asked.  
  
"When I was playing my little, itty-bitty prank on them, I overheard them talking. They were saying that they wanted two guys and that Shannon and Rob weren't aggressive enough and all this bullshit. So...they got Robbie and Billy to help them...they came over and tried to beat the hell out of us, then they called the cops...saying all this shit that Jeff and Shane abused us or whatever...." Christine started.  
  
"And...we got Rob and Shannon to help us get them back...we made them believe that Jeff and Shane really wanted them and Shannon and Rob were willing to.....share....While this was going on, Robbie and Billy came over, we go them to tell us why they did it, and confess everything, we showed them the tape recorders and well....cops are pulling up to their driveway as we speak..." Marie said.  
  
"Damn...." Jason said.  
  
"Ditto..." Adam said.  
  
"So.... you guys are...what?" Kayla asked.  
  
They all looked at each other. "Haven't figured that out yet...haven't had much time lately..." Shane said.  
  
"Yeah, there have been people...in the way...we should be ok though." Jeff agreed as Marie and Christine smiled.  
  
~*~Torrie's House~*~  
  
"Shit..." Robbie stated as two police cars pulled in the driveway.  
  
An officer got out of the car and walked towards the four.  
  
"You four need to come down to the station....immediatly...til then, you are under arrest..." he said as he cuffed each of them and helped them into the cars.  
  
"This is so not going to look good on my records..." Stacy complained. 


	24. Court

****

*eXtreme Highschool* Chapter 24 

"This is too good." Christine said, laughing. Marie nodded as they watched Robbie, Billy, Torrie, and Stacy get led into the police station.

Stacy scowled at them as she was led into the building. When they were all inside, everyone broke into laughter.

Shannon shook his head. "I can't believe I dated Torrie."

Rob nodded his head in agreement. "Hey man, I dated Stacy."

Matt and Amy laughed and walked away. 

"Where are you guys going?" Chris called after them. They shrugged.

"I dunno." Amy called back.

"So hang out with us." Adam offered.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

Jason nodded. "Sure we can all hang out."

Adam, Trish, Jason, Kayla, Chris, Michelle, Rob and Shannon caught up with Matt and Amy and started to walk away.

Christine and Marie started walking towards them when Shane and Jeff stopped them. 

Shane smiled and pulled Christine over to the side of the police station. "What?" Christine asked curiously.

Shane just smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly. "That." He replied after. Christine smiled and kissed him again, grabbing his hand and walking toward their friends.

*Jeff and Marie*

"So what's up?" Marie asked.

Jeff sighed. "I just wanted to know… do you like me?"

Marie smiled. Nodding, she replied. "Yeah I do. Do you like me?"

"Yeah, I have for a while." Jeff admitted honestly.

"Good." Marie said, kissing him. 

Jeff smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as they walked to catch up to their friends.

*Inside the police station*

"I'm sorry, but we have no choice but to find all of you guilty of assault and battery, along with lying to police officers, and a few other things. Now we'll have to work out the details, but I can guarantee you that you'll at least be on probation and doing community service." The police officer told them.

Stacy pouted as Torrie whined. 

"Is that all we have to worry about?" Robbie asked.

"That's the least of your worries son." The officer replied.

"The least?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, you could get put in a juvenile correction institution."

"No!" Stacy yelled. "Please!"

Torrie just sat and whined as Stacy begged.

The officer shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you kids got yourselves into this."

"Damn them." Torrie said quietly. 

Stacy nodded, and shook her fists.

Another officer walked over to them. "Ok guys, time for your hearing." He announced. They all stood up and went in the room.


	25. Epilouge

****

Epilouge~*~  
  
~*~Three years later~*~  
  
"This sucks...I'm going to wrestle in a few years, and I don't even have my Shanny baby with me...all because of those stupid bitches...." Torrie complained.  
  
"Yeah...I miss Rob..." Stacy said.  
  
"Guess you guys are gonna have to live with us...for a while.." Robbie said, not happy.  
  
"Is that a problem?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Well, you two are the ones who got us into this whole thing..." Billy said.  
  
"You agreed to it!" Stacy snapped back.  
  
They continued to fight...some people never change...  
  
~*~WWE days~*~  
"Entering in the ring first....The Hurricane with his side kick...Super Nicole!" Lillian Garcia, announcer of RAW, said into the microphone.  
  
Shane and Christine walked down the ramp in their super hero clothes, waiting on their opponents.  
  
"And the challengers...Jeff Hardy and Star!" she said.  
  
Jeff and Marie walked down to the ring also, smiled at their friends and started the match.  
  
Jeff and Marie ended up getting the victory, via disqualification by "Super Nicole"...they all went back stage and congradulated each other.  
  
"Hey guys!" Amy greeted them, along with Matt, Shannon, Rob, Chris, Trish, Jason, and Adam.  
  
"Hey!" they all said.  
  
"Party tonight...you guys up for it?" Chris asked.  
  
"What's the big idea?" Michelle said from behind the curtain.  
  
"Yeah, you say 'I love you' to us everyday and we don't even get the invite first!?!" Kayla joked.  
  
"I know...we are so ashamed!" Michelle said, pretending to be hurt. "Oh yeah, great match y'all!"  
  
"Thanks!" they said.  
  
"Ok...let's go, backstage people!" Chris said to Michelle and Kayla.  
  
"Shove it Mr. King of the World..." Michelle said.  
  
"King of your world babe." he said, pulling her out the door.  
  
"Time to go." Jason said to Kayla.  
  
"Hold it....you can't talk to me like I'm one of your 'peeps'..."  
  
"Sorry, habit..." he laughed.  
  
Everyone else went to their cars, except Christine, Shane, Marie, and Jeff.  
  
"Guys, I can't believe we actually made it..." Chistine said.  
  
"Well, I guess when you work your whole life for a dream this big, something good has to come out of it, right?" Jeff agreed.  
  
"It was all worth it too..." Marie said.  
  
"Every last second..." Shane agreed.  
  
"It's all cause of highschool...weird huh?" Christine asked.  
  
"Yeah...some things don't change..." Shane smiled.  
  
"It was one weird highschool though...." Marie said.  
  
"More like one eXtreme Highschool...." Jeff smiled.  
  
THE END!  
  
Hope y'all enjoyed it!~! Thankz to everyone who read and reviewed! Thankiez! Stay Xtreme~Nicole & Nicole~ 


End file.
